


Glimpse

by wolfpaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gamzee pov, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, i actually wrote something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpaw/pseuds/wolfpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small glimpse into a moment between Gamzee and Tavros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> i think this rating is okay even if Gamzee curses a lot? if not and it needs to be higher, don't hesitate to let me know.  
> but yeahh this is super short, but it was to sorta prove to myself that i can write happy things. plus i really wanted gamtav fluff   
> also, i've never written any of the trolls before, so i hope i did alright with these two

There's something warm resting on your lap. After a moment it's still fucking there and your attention finally leaves the movie you and your best bro/boyfriend were watching. You look down and see said bro resting his head on your lap. His horns keep him from laying on his side, so you find him facing up and giving you a weak smile.

"Tavbro, you ain't even payin' attention to the fuckin' movie." You reach down and poke his forehead gently with a dulled claw, smiling when his own smile grows. "I thought you were all up an excited to be watching this motherfucking thing?"

"Oh, um, I was excited to watch it," Tavros pauses, fidgeting a little. It's so fucking cute when he gets all flustered like this. "But I've seen it before, and uh, I just wanted to sort of watch you, while you watch it." More fidgeting, and there's a slight brown glow starting on his cheeks.

"Now why the fuck would you want to do a thing like that, motherfucker?" You chuckle, your grin growing wider.

He seems to think about his answer for a moment, putting a finger to his lips and looking away thoughtfully, before finally responding. "Well, you seemed to be really into it. And, it's pretty cute when you get all focused, on something like that." He punctuates the statement with a cute grin and the flush on his face has grown to nearly cross the bridge of his nose now.

You don't say anything in reply, but continue taking in the view of him. He's sprawled out to your left, his arms pulled up so his hands are clasped on his chest making him look like a little motherfuckin angel. His legs from mid thigh down are metal and they're shiny and fuckin perfect cause they let your bro walk. You do notice that they seem kind of short compared to the rest of him and you figure he'll need a trip to Equius soon for new ones to match his growth. You're not sure why, but Tav always insists you come with him when he goes to see the blue blood.

You mentally shrug and put it out of your mind. Continuing your creepy staring at your matesprit, you finally look up to his face. He's staring back, big brown eyes watching you curiously. With him laying on his back, his mohawk is out of his face and you have a good view of his adorabubble face and.. wait, what? Another mental shrug. You're not gonna question what words your mind throws around, be it seadweller, human, or even made up words. Motherfuckin' miracles the way all those words get in your think pan without you knowing about it.

You comb your bony fingers through his hair and he lets out a content purr before stopping abruptly and glancing up at you with a sheepish look. 

"Nah motherfucker, you let that motherfucking purr run free."  You keep playing with his mohawk, twisting little bits around your fingers and murmuring apologies when knots get snagged accidentally.

His purr is loud and soothing and soon you find yourself slumping over more than usual. Tavros opens his eyes when you stop moving your hands through his hair and jolts a little when he sees how close your face is to his.  You smile reassuringly and lean further down to plant a small kiss on his forehead. He's smiling too when you lean back and he sits up, careful not to hit you with his horns.

"Can we go to the couch now, Gamzee?"  You're so proud of the motherfucker for not stuttering this time. "Y'know like I suggested earlier?" He's already standing by the time he's finished the last question so you don't argue and follow him to the couch.

Man, you really fucking like couches. They're something the humans introduced to you guys after winning Sburb, along with some other things.  But right now you don't fucking care about the other things, this couch is the shit and no one can tell you otherwise. It's huge enough for both you and Tavbro to lay on it and have space left over. And fuck if it isn't the plushest thing you've ever laid on.  You could actually sleep on this couch once or twice instead of in the sopor, which you no longer eat since the humans found you a good all motherfucking natural replacement for getting your happy on.

You watch as Tavros settles onto the couch, scooting all the way to the back and waiting for you to come lay in front of him. Yeah, yeah, you're usually the little spoon, got a problem with it motherfucker?  Didn't think so. You laugh softly to yourself and Tavros pays it no mind.  You know that he knows that you wouldn't be able to explain everything properly anyway.

You lay beside the younger troll, settling in as close as you can when his arms wrap around your thin frame.  You feel him nuzzle against your thick mess of hair and let out a soft purr which he joins with his own boisterous purring.  You smile as you relax into the comfort of your matesprit's hold and let yourself zone the motherfuck out.


End file.
